totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:NesteaCookie/Muzyka
Rankingi muzyczne utworzone ze względu na gust autorki do artystów muzycznych, tak jak i według jej własnych upodobań. Każdy ma prawo do wyrażenia własnego zdania, więc szanuję to, że np. nie lubisz tego, co ja. //aby dowiedzieć się, kto niedługo zostanie oceniony przeze mnie, odwiedź mój brudnopis Rankingi artystów muzycznych - Legenda - Wspaniały - Ciekawe odkrycie muzyczne - Dobry - W porządku - Średni - Ujdzie - Toleruję, ale nie podziwiam - Kompletnie nie lubię - Syf - Wstyd na rynku muzycznym, tandeta i tragedia w jednym Wokalistki #'MARINA' #'Kylie Minogue' #'Britney Spears' #'Ellie Goulding' #'Rihanna' #'Dua Lipa' #'Shakira' #'Kim Petras' #'Lana Del Rey' #'Avril Lavigne' #'Patimela' #'Nina Nesbitt' #'Madonna' #'Ariana Grande' #'Aaliyah' #'Katy Perry' #'Melanie Martinez' #'SexMasterka||Lil Masti' #'Demi Lovato' Wokaliści #'J Balvin' #'Sean Paul' #'Nicky Jam' #'Álvaro Soler' #'Tom Chaplin' #'George Michael' #'Michael Jackson' #'Shawn Mendes' #'Ricky Martin' Zespoły #'Within Temptation' #'Metallica' #'The Veronicas' #'Sugababes' #'Wham!' #'Keane' #'Die Antwoord' #'The Pussycat Dolls' Rankingi piosenek - Niesamowite - Uwielbiam - Świetne - Dobre - Niezłe - Średnie - Ujdzie - Nie mój gust - Słabe - Tandetne - Wolałabym być głucha, aniżeli usłyszeć coś takiego jeszcze raz... Aaliyah #'The One I Gave My Heart To' #'Four Page Letter' #'More Than A Woman' #'Hot Like Fire' #'One in a Million' #'Rock The Boat' #'Throw Your Hands Up' #'Don't Know What to Tell Ya' #'If Your Girl Only Knew' #'Young Nation' #'Are You That Somebody' #'We Need A Resolution' #'Age Ain't Nothing But a Number' #'Street Thing' #'I Care 4 U' #'Back & Forth' #'No One Knows How to Love Me Quite Like You Do' #'At Your Best (You Are Love)' #'The Thing I Like' #'Miss You' #'Old School' #'I'm So Into You' #'Down with the Clique' #'I'm Down' #'Try Again' Ariana Grande #'Love Me Harder' #'Into You ' #'Side To Side' #'Bed' #'Rule The World' #'My Everything ' #'God is a woman ' #'You'll Never Know ' #'Put Your Hearts Up ' #'Dangerous Woman' #'Problem' #'break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored' #'thank u, next ''(Clean)' #'Honeymoon Avenue ' #'MONOPOLY ' #'no tears left to cry ' #'Moonlight ' #'True Love ' #'the light is coming''' #'Quit' #'Thinking Bout You ' #'You Don't Know Me ' #'goodnight n go ' #'Santa Tell Me ' #'Piano ' #'pete davidson ' #'Why Try' #'Winter Things ' #'Love Is Everything ' #'Bang Bang' #'bad idea ' #'successful ' #'Be Alright ' #'borderline' #'I Don't Care ' #'The Way' #'make up ' #'Bad Decisions ' #'Daydreamin' ' #'fake smile ' #'Right There' #'Knew Better / Forever Boy ' #'Jason's Song (Gave It Away)' #'R.E.M ' #'They Don't Know ' #'Be My Baby' #'needy' #'December ' #'Sometimes ' #'Better Left Unsaid ' #'Baby I ' #'better off ' #'thank u, next ''(Exciplit)' #'Best Mistake''' #'Lovin' It ' #'All My Love' #'sweetener ' #'bloodline' #'Tattoed Heart ' #'Break Free' #'raindrops (an angel cried) ' #'Beauty And The Beast' #'Leave Me Lonely' #'breathin ' #'Awesome' #'everytime ' #'Dance To This' #'ghostin' #'Only 1 ' #'get well soon ' #'NASA ' #'Touch It ' #'Greedy' #'in my head' #'Break Your Heart Right Back' #'Hands On Me' #'Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart ' #'One Last Time' #'Popular Song' #'Almost Is Never Enough' #'blazed' #'imagine' #'Let Me Love You' #'7 rings' #'Everyday' Avril Lavigne #'Complicated' #'Hot' #'Losing Grip' #'Let Me Go' #'Mobile' #'Fall To Pieces' #'Bigger Wow' #'Slipped Away' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Warrior' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'I'm With You' #'I Fell In Love With The Devil' #'My Happy Ending' #'Love Me Insane' #'Souvenir' #'Runaway' #'Smile' #'Tell Me It's Over' #'Sk8er Boi' #'Nobody's Home' #'Bad Reputation' #'Birdie' #'Anything but Ordinary' #'Falling Fast' #'Forgotten' #'Wish You Were Here' #'How Does It Feel' #'Head Above Water' #'Wings Clipped' #'Give You What You Like' #'Alone' #'Crush' #'17' #'Together' #'How You Remind Me' #'I Can Do Better' #'Why' #'Things I'll Never Say' #'Freak Out' #'It Was In Me' #'Girlfriend' #'Push' #'My World' #'He Wasn't' #'Take Me Away' #'Innocence' #'Tomorrow' #'Remember When' #'Sippin' On Sunshine' #'I Always Get What I Want' #'Too Much to Ask' #'Black Star' #'Naked' #'Nobody's Fool' #'Rock N' Roll' #'I Will Be' #'Everybody Hurts' #'One of Those Girls' #'Bad Girl' #'Contagious' #'When You're Gone' #'I Love You' #'The Best Damn Thing' #'I Don't Have To Try' #'Hello Kitty' #'Hush Hush' #'Fly' #'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet' #'Unwanted' #'Everything Back But You' #'Keep Holding On' #'Goodbye' #'Alice' #'Dumb Blonde ''(z Nicki Minaj)' #'Who Knows''' #'Bitchin' Summer' #'Dumb Blonde ''(solo)' #'Goddess''' #'Hello Heartache' #'Here's To Never Growing Up' #'Right Where I'm Supposed To Be' #'What The Hell' Beyoncé #'Pretty Hurts' #'Bootylicious' #'Love On Top' #'Runnin' (Lose It All)' #'Rather Die Young' #'Say My Name' #'Scared Of Lonely' #'Get On The Bus' #'Save The Hero' #'World Wide Woman' #'Lose My Breath' #'Flaws and All' #'Baby Boy' #'Poison' #'I Got That' #'Sweet Dreams' #'If' #'Ring Off' #'Diva' #'Radio' #'Girl' #'Bug A Boo' #'Best Thing I Never Had' #'Blue' #'Welcome To Hollywood' #'Telephone' #'I Got That' #'Freakum Dress' #'Why Don't You Love Me' #'Say Yes' #'Signs' #'Jealous' #'Suga Mama' #'Nasty Girl' #'Family Feud' #'The Proud Family Theme Song' #'Drunk In Love' #'Smash Into You' #'Put It In A Love Song' #'Soldier' #'Ave Maria' #'Me, Myself And I' #'Halo' #'Speechless' #'Temptation' #'Listen' #'Dangerously In Love' #'XO' #'7/11' #'Brown Eyes' #'Hold Up' #'That's Why You're Beautiful' #'Rocket' #'Game Over' #'Bills, Bills, Bills' #'Crazy In Love' #'Start Over' #'Free' #'Trust In Me' #'Heaven' #'Apple Pie A La Mode' #'Be With You' #'With Me Part I' #'Yes' #'Survivor' #'That's How You Like It' #'Broken-Hearted Girl' #'Illusion' #'Gift from Virgo' #'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' #'I Was Here' #'Second Nature' #'Disappear' #'Perfect' #'Kitty Kat' #'Stronger' #'Hey Ladies' #'Green Light' #'Walk On Water' #'Resentment' #'Killing Time' #'If I Were A Boy' #'Mi Gente' #'Satellites' #'Nuclear' #'Independent Women, Pt. 1' #'Work It Out' #'Emotion' #'Countdown' #'Love' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Get Me Bodied' #'No, No, No Pt. 1' #'Formation' #'Party' #'All I Could Do Was Cry' #'Ego' #'Honesty' #'Deja Vu' #'Through With Love' #'Apes**t' #'Ring The Alarm' #'Hymn For The Weekend' #'Show Me The Way' #'Flawless' #'If' #'Is She The Reason' #'Naughty Girl' #'Cater 2 U' #'Tell Me' #'Sail On' #'Bad Habit' #'Jumpin', Jumpin'' #'Fever' #'Feeling Myself' #'So Good' #'No, No, No Pt. 2' #'Sorry' #'Top Off' #'She Can't Love You' #'T-Shirt' #'Run The World (Girls)' #'03 Bonnie & Clyde #'Video Phone' #'Yoncé' #'Partition' Britney Spears #'Lucky' #'Gimme More' #'Everytime ' #'Break the Ice' #'Born to Make You Happy' #'Heaven On Earth' #'Breathe On Me ' #'Where Are You Now ' #'Don't Keep Me Waiting ' #'Selfish ' #'Inside Out ' #'Sometimes ' #'Brightest Morning Star ' #'If U Seek Amy ' #'Alien ' #'I Love Rock 'N' Roll ' #'I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman ' #'Do Somethin'' #'Lace and Leather ' #'My Only Wish (This Year) ' #'Get Back ' #'I Will Be There ' #'Perfume ' #'Why Should I Be Sad ' #'Dear Diary ' #'Gasoline ' #'Piece of Me ' #'Trouble For Me ' #'Out from Under ' #'Don't Go Knockin' On My Door ' #'E-Mail My Heart ' #'When I Found You ' #'Perfect Lover ' #'...Baby One More Time ' #'Ooh Ooh Baby ' #'Anticipating ' #'Thinkin' About You ' #'I Run Away ' #'Now That I Found You ' #'Toy Soldier ' #'Oops!... I Did It Again ' #'Hold On Tight ' #'One Kiss from You ' #'I Run Away ' #'Passenger' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Hot as Ice ' #'Freakshow ' #'Cinderella ' #'Womanizer ' #'I'm a Slave 4 U ' #'Get Naked (I Got a Plan) ' #'He About To Lose Me ' #'When Your Eyes Say It ' #'Don't Cry ' #'I Will Still Love You ' #'Stronger ' #'Autumn Goodbye ' #'Chillin' With You ' #'When Your Eyes Say It ' #'Body Ache ' #'Work Bitch ' #'Soda Pop ' #'(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction ' #'The Beat Goes On ' #'Ooh La La ' #'Everybody' #'My Prerogative ' #'Outrageous ' #'Amnesia ' #'I Wanna Go ' #'Let Me Be ' #'Deep In My Heart ' #'What U See (Is What U Get) ' #'Lonely ' #'Till The World Ends ' #'Trouble ' #'Til It's Gone ' #'What It's Like To Be Me ' #'Can't Make You Love Me ' #'Radar ' #'Make Me... ' #'Showdown' #'Up N' Down ' #'I'll Never Stop Loving You ' #'Brave New Girl ' #'Pretty Girls ' #'Blur ' #'Seal It With A Kiss ' #'Tik Tik Boom ' #'From the Bottom of My Broken Heart ' #'It Should Be Easy' #'Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know ' #'Trip To Your Heart ' #'Shadow ' #'Bombastic Love ' #'My Baby' #'How I Roll ' #'Boys ' #'The Hook Up ' #'Before The Goodbye ' #'That's Where You Take Me ' #'Phonography ' #'Touch of My Hand ' #'Kill the Lights ' #'Hold It Against Me ' #'Shattered Glass ' #'Overprotected' #'Unusual You ' #'Me Against The Music ' #'Rock Me In ' #'Early Mornin' ' #'Toxic' #'Mannequin' #'(I Got That) Boom Boom' #'Big Fat Bass' #'Scream & Shout' Christina Aguilera #Genie In A Bottle #I Turn To You #Your Body #Not Myself Tonight #Moves Like Jagger #Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) #The Beautiful People #Fighter #Hurt #Let There Be Love #What A Girl Wants #You Lost Me #Nobody Wants To Be Lonely #Telepathy #Do What U Want #Ain't No Other Man #Beautiful #Change #Save Me From Myself #Say Something #All I Wanna Do #Can't Hold Us Down #Just A Fool #Express #So Emotional #The Voice Within' #Keeps Gettin' Better #Reflection #Dirrty #Tilt Ya Head Back #Car Wash #Show Me How You Burlesque #Candyman #Feel This Moment #I Hate Boys #Accelerate #Lady Marmalade Demi Lovato #'This Is Me' #'Moves Me ' #'Solo (ft. Clean Bandit)' #'Cool For The Summer ' #'Let It Go' #'Waitin For You' #'Body Say' #'Give Your Heart a Break ' #'Confident ' #'All Night Long' #'Warrior ' #'Gift of a Friend ' #'World Of Chances ' #'Who's That Boy' #'Get Back' #'Sexy Dirty Love ' #'On The Line' #'Until You're Mine ' #'Stop the World ' #'Nightingale ' #'Everything You're Not ' #'In Real Life ' #'Really Don't Care' #'Skyscraper ' #'Together' #'Neon Lights ' #'Fire Starter ' #'Every Time You Lie ' #'Tell Me You Love Me ' #'Instruction' #'Catch Me ' #'Mistake ' #'Irresistible' #'Games ' #'For the Love of a Daughter ' #'Quiet' #'In Case ' #'Got Dynamite ' #'Fix a Heart ' #'Mr. Hughes ' #'You Don't Do It For Me Anymore ' #'Echame La Culpa' #'Hitchhiker ' #'So Far So Great ' #'Up' #'Made In The USA ' #'For You ' #'Trainwreck' #'My Love Is Like a Star ' #'Believe In Me ' #'Wildfire ' #'Two Pieces ' #'U Got Nothin' On Me ' #'Shouldn't Come Back ' #'Two Worlds Collide ' #'Without The Love ' #'Don't Forget ' #'Falling Over Me ' #'We'll Be A Dream' #'Yes ' #'Something That We're Not ' #'Party ' #'Only Forever ' #'Unbroken ' #'Hold Up ' #'Heart Attack ' #'No Promises' #'Remember December ' #'Concentrate ' #'I Hate You, Don't Leave Me' #'Stars ' #'Cry Baby ' #'Sorry Not Sorry ' #'La La Land ' #'Kingdom Come' #'Old Ways ' #'Lionheart ' #'Here We Go Again ' #'The Middle ' #'Never Been Hurt ' #'Daddy Issues ' #'Gonna Get Caught ' #'Sober' #'Lonely' #'Lightweight ' #'Fall In Line' #'You're My Only Shorty' #'Ruin The Friendship' #'Solo ' #'Stone Cold ' #'Father ' Die Antwoord #'She Makes Me A Killer ' #'$O$ ' #'Banana Brain ' #'Happy Go Sucky F**ky ' #'Beat Boy ' #'Daddy ' #'I Fink U Freeky' #'Sex ' #'So What? ' #'I Don't Care ' #'Very Fancy ' #'Ugly Boy ' #'Wat Kyk Jy? ' #'Hey Sexy' #'Cookie Thumper! ' #'Fish Paste ' #'I Dont Dwank ' #'Jonah Hill ' #'Girl I Want 2 Eat U' #'DAZED & CONFUSED' #'Liewe Maatjies ' #'Never Le Nkemise 1 ' #'U Make A Ninja Wanna F**k ' #'Peanutbutter + Jelly ' #'Fatty Boom Boom ' #'$copie ' #'Raging Zef Boner ' #'Baby's On Fire' #'Fat Faded F**k Face ' #'Stoopid Rich ' #'Enter The Ninja' #'Gucci Coochie ' #'2•Golden Dawn•7 ' #'Sh*t Just Got Real' #'Alien ' #'Fok Julle Naaiers ' #'Pitbull Terrier' #'In Your Face ' #'BUM BUM' #'Love Drug ' #'We Have Candy ' #'Doos Dronk ' #'Darkling ' #'Rich B***h' #'Rats Rule' Dua Lipa #'One Kiss' #'No Lie' #'Last Dance' #'Want To' #'Homesick' #'Lost In Your Light' #'Swan Song' #'Dreams' #'Be the One' #'No Goodbyes' #'Electricity' #'Blow Your Mind (Mwah)' #'Thinking 'Bout You' #'Kiss and Make Up' #'New Rules' #'Hotter Than Hell' #'Begging' #'Bad Together' #'Genesis' #'Garden' #'Running' #'Scared to Be Lonely' #'New Love' #'IDGAF' #'Room For 2' Ellie Goulding #'How Long Will I Love You ' #'Anything Could Happen ' #'Lost And Found ' #'Your Song ' #'Paradise ' #'On My Mind ' #'Bad Love ' #'Close to Me ' #'Winner ' #'The Greatest ' #'Army ' #'Only You ' #'Don't Need Nobody ' #'Still Falling For You ' #'Outside ' #'Aftertaste ' #'Something In The Way You Move ' #'Lights ' #'Vincent ' #'Heal ' #'I Need Your Love ' #'Powerful ' #'Don't Panic ' #'Fall Into The Sky' #'Figure 8 ' #'My Blood ' #'Human ' #'Starry Eyed ' #'Around U ' #'Flux ' #'Under Control ' #'Little Dreams ' #'Scream It Out ' #'JOY ' #'You My Everything ' #'First Time ' #'Guns and Horses' #'This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) ' #'Hearts Without Chains ' #'Devotion ' #'Heavy Crown ' #'I'll Hold My Breath ' #'Keep On Dancin' ' #'Stay Awake ' #'Believe Me ' #'Every Time You Go ' #'The Writer ' #'Goodness Gracious ' #'Home ' #'Halcyon ' #'Holding On For Life ' #'Animal ' #'Codes' #'Under the Sheets ' #'Explosions ' #'Love Me Like You Do ' #'Dead In The Water ' #'We Can't Move To This ' #'Beating Heart ' #'Burn' #'Wish I Stayed ' #'My Biggest Mistake ' #'Salt Skin ' #'Atlantis' #'Don't Say A Word ' #'Tessellate ' #'I Know You Care' #'Hanging On' #'I Do What I Love' #'Mama ' George Michael #'I Want Your Sex' #'Faith' #'Amazing' #'Fastlove' #'Freedom '90' #'Praying For Time' #'Father Figure' #'One More Try' #'American Angel' #'Patience' #'Outside' #'Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me' #'Careless Whisper' #'Miss Sarajevo' #'Freeek!' #'Monkey' #'Killer / Papa Was a Rollin' Stone' #'Round Here' #'Roxanne' #'Heal The Pain' #'You've Changed' #'I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)' #'Somebody To Love' #'A Different Corner' #'As' #'Spinning the Wheel' #'The Strangest Thing' #'Kissing a Fool' #'Moment With You' #'Jesus to a Child' #'You Have Been Loved' #'To Be Forgiven' #'Flawless (Go To The City)' *Wham! #'Club Tropicana' #'The Edge Of Heaven' #'Last Christmas' #'I'm Your Man' #'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' #'Battlestations' #'Freedom' #'Where Did Your Heart Go?' #'Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do?)' #'Young Guns (Go For It!)' #'Bad Boys' J Balvin #'X' #'Cola Song' #'Buscando Huellas' #'Lose Control' #'Say My Name' #'Mami' #'Ahora' #'La Rebelión' #'Fiesta' #'Mil Fantasías' #'Snapchat' #'Superhéroe' #'Mi Corazón' #'Bajo La Luna' #'Sigo Extrañándote' #'Peligrosa' #'Tranquila' #'Yo Te Lo Dije' #'I Can't Get Enough' #'Ay Vamos' #'Me Gustas Tu' #'6 AM' #'Imaginándote' #'La Venganza' #'Bobo' #'Safari' #'Hey Ma' #'Desnúdate' #'Seguiré Subiendo' #'Dónde Estarás' #'Brillo' #'Mejor Cuando Todos' #'Déjate Llevar' #'Hola' #'En Lo Oscuro' #'Tú Tienes Algo' #'Eras Así' #'Noches Pasadas' #'Tu Verdad' #'Contra La Pared' #'Acércate' #'No Es Justo' #'Solitario' #'What A Creation' #'Live In Stereo' #'En Mí' #'Sálvame De La Catástrofe' #'Porque Tu' #'Reggaeton' #'Siempre Papi, Nunca Inpapi' #'Bonita' #'Abrázame' #'Por Un Dia' #'Malvada' #'Ambiente' #'No Hay Titulo' #'Pospuesto' #'Como Yo' #'Cuando Tú Quieras' #'Sola' #'35 Pa Las 12' #'Como Un Unimal' #'Ginza' #'Veveno' #'Un Sueño' #'Con Altura' #'Mi Gente (ft. Beyoncé)' #'Bola Rebola' #'Sin Compromiso' #'I Like It' #'Machika' #'Mi Gente (ft. Willy William)' #'Pierde Los Modales' #'Primera Cita' #'Familliar' Jennifer Lopez #'Waiting For Tonight' #'Booty' #'Live It Up' #'I Luh Ya Papi' #'Goin' In' #'Papi' #'I'm Into You' #'Dance Again' #'First Love' #'Let's Get Loud' #'Follow The Leader' #'We Are One (Ole Ola)' #'Hold It Don't Drop It' #'Love Don't Cost A Thing' #'Feel The Light' #'Alive' #'Get Right' #'Back It Up' #'Same Girl' #'Feelin' So Good' #'Ain't It Funny (Re-cover)' #'All I Have' #'I'm Real (Unremixed)' #'Play' #'Try Me' #'Jenny From The Block' #'Amor, Amor, Amor' #'Baila' #'El Mismo Sol' #'Ain't Your Mama' #'I'm Gonna Be Alright' #'If You Had My Love' #'I'm Real (Remix)' #'On The Floor' #'Ain't It Funny' #'I'm Glad' #'Adrenalina' Katy Perry #'Part of Me' #'I Kissed a Girl' #'Hot N Cold' #'Faith Won't Fall' #'Teenage Dream' #'Wide Awake' #'This Is How We Do' #'Birthday' #'Choose Your Battles' #'Roar' #'Trust In Me' #'Dressin' Up' #'Feels' #'Naturally' #'Starstrukk' #'If You Can Afford Me' #'Firework' #'Spit' #'Spiritual' #'Pearcing' #'One of the Boys' #'The One That Got Away' #'Search Me' #'Lost' #'Bon Appétit' #'Hummingbird Heartbeat' #'Last Call' #'Use Your Love' #'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' #'By the Grace of God' #'Walking on Air' #'Double Rainbow' #'It Takes Two' #'Legendary Lovers' #'Circle the Drain' #'Ghost' #'Pendulum' #'Love Me' #'This Moment' #'Ur So Gay' #'Hey Hey Hey' #'Growing Pains' #'Witness' #'Tsunami' #'Fingerprints' #'My Own Monster' #'Rise' #'International Smile' #'Act My Age' #'Mannequin' #'Bigger Than Me' #'Who Am I Living For?' #'E.T.' #'When There's Nothing Left' #'Power' #'Not Like the Movies' #'Pearl' #'Save As Draft' #'Roulette' #'Waking Up In Vegas' #'Miss You More' #'Dance With the Devil' #'Déjà Vu' #'Unconditionally' #'Thinking Of You' #'Into Me You See' #'Who You Love' #'365' #'E.T. ''(with Kanye West)' #'Mind Maze''' #'Chained to the Rhythm' #'Swish Swish' #'Dark Horse' #'If We Ever Meet Again' #'Peacock' Kim Petras #'Tell Me It's A Nightmare' #'In The Next Life' #'TRANSylvania' #'Boo! Bitch!' #'i don't wanna die' #'1,2,3 dayz up' #'Can't Do Better' #'Hillside Boys' #'Slow It Down' #'Homework' #'All the Time' #'Close Your Eyes' #'I Don't Want It At All' #'Turn Off The Light' #'o m e n' #'Unlock It' #'If U Think About Me...' #'Feeling of Falling' #'Hills' Kylie Minogue #'On A Night Like This' #'Come Into My World' #'Red Blooded Woman' #'I Should Be So Lucky' #'Love At First Sight' #'All The Lovers' #'Every Little Part Of Me' #'Crystalize' #'Dancing' #'Step Back In Time' #'Flower' #'Got To Be Certain' #'Slow' #'Stop Me From Falling' #'I'm Over Dreaming (Over You)' #'Lost Without You' #'Timebomb' #'Spinning Around' #'Giving You Up' #'In My Arms' #'Raining Glitter' #'The Loco-Motion' #'Chocolate' #'Hand On Your Heart' #'Never Too Late' #'Only You' #'I Believe In You' #'Million Miles' #'100 Degrees' #'Rollin'' #'The One' #'Celebration' #'I Was Gonna Cancel' #'Can't Get You Out Of My Head' #'One Last Kiss' #'It's No Secret' #'Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love)' #'Wouldn't Change A Thing' #'Other Boys' #'Golden' #'Santa Baby' #'Absolutely Anything And Anything' #'Kids' #'Get Outta My Way' #'Sincerely Yours' #'Music's Too Sad Without You' #'Sleepwalker' #'Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi' #'Right Here, Right Now' #'Live a Little' #'Into The Blue' #'Word Is Out' #'Better Than Today' #'Made In Heaven' #'Please Stay' #'It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year' #'Where The Wild Roses Grow' #'Every Day's Like Christmas' #'In Your Eyes' #'Skirt' #'Confide In Me' #'Cowboy Style' #'Better Than Devil You Know' #'Black and White' #'Night Fever' #'Higher' #'Breathe' #'A Lifetime To Repair' #'What Do I Have To Do?' #'Tears On My Pillow' #'Especially For You' #'At Christmas' #'Monkey Man' #'Put Yourself In My Place' #'Where Is The Feeling?' #'Give Me Just A Little More Time' #'Love' #'Cherry Bomb' #'Did It Again' #'Sexy Love' #'Beautiful' #'Shelby '68' #'Radio On' #'Loco-Motion' #'Low Blow' #'2 Hearts' #'Sexersize' #'Your Disco Needs You' #'WOW' Lana Del Rey #'Lust for Life' #'Young and Beautiful' #'Mariners Apartment Complex' #'Get Free' #'Beautiful People Beautiful Problems' #'Gods & Monsters' #'Cola' #'Diet Mountain Dew' #'Black Beauty' #'Change' #'Venice Bitch' #'Florida Kilos' #'Summertime Sadness' #'This Is What Makes Us Girls' #'Body Electric' #'hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have - but i have it' #'Without You' #'Carmen' #'Sad Girl' #'Radio' #'High By The Beach' #'American' #'When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing' #'Freak' #'Yayo' #'West Coast' #'Dark Paradise' #'Ride' #'Born To Die' #'In My Feelings' #'White Mustang' #'Blue Jeans' #'Bel Air' #'Pretty When You Cry' #'Music To Watch Boys To' #'Ultraviolence' #'Blue Velvet' #'13 Beaches' #'God Bless America - And All The Beautiful Women In It' #'Fucked My Way Up To The Top' #'Video Games' #'Love' #'Coachella - Woodstock In My Mind' #'Million Dollar Man' #'Summer Bummer' #'Guns And Roses' #'Lucky Ones' #'Old Money' #'Off To The Races' #'Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood' #'Heroin' #'Tomorrow Never Came' #'National Anthem' #'Art Deco' #'Shades Of Cool' #'God Knows I Tried' #'Swan Song' #'Religion' #'Cruel World' #'24' #'The Other Woman' #'Once Upon a Dream' #'Cherry' #'Honeymoon' #'Terrence Loves You' #'Groupie Love' #'Lolita' #'The Blackest Day' #'Money Power Glory' #'Brooklyn Baby' #'Salvatore' Lil Masti :Znana także jako SexMasterka. #'FENIX' #'Wyślij Nudesa' #'Poka Sowe' #'Och Tygrysku' #'Rak' #'Szach Mat' #'Głębokie Gardło' MARINA #'Hollywood' #'How To Be A Heartbreaker' #'Oh No!' #'Bubblegum Bitch' #'Handmade Heaven' #'Girls' #'Forget' #'Blue' #'Numb' #'Hypocrates' #'Gold' #'Sinful' #'Homewrecker' #'The State Of Dreaming' #'Shampain' #'Lonely Hearts Club' #'Immortal' #'Scab & Plaster' #'Lies' #'Radioactive' #'Baby' #'Common Cold' #'This Is L.A.' #'Rootless' #'SuperStar' #'Happy Meal' #'Troubled Minds' #'Where Diamonds Grow' #'Power & Control' #'Pancake Karma' #'Philosopher My Arse' #'Guilty' #'Hubba' #'Plastic Rainbow' #'Better Than That' #'Blindfold Me' #'Lonely Bones' #'Hot, Cross Bun' #'Miss Y' #'Perfect Stranger' #'Living Dead' #'Like the Other Girls' #'Disconnect' #'Candy' #'Perfect-oh' #'Starring Role' #'Dirty Sheets' #'I'm Not Hungry Anymore' #'Can't Pin Me Down' #'Obsessions' #'Are You Satisfied?' #'Seventeen' #'Simplify' #'True Colours' #'Sex, Yeah!' #'Savages' #'Primadonna' #'Froot' #'Solitaire' #'E.V.O.L' #'Just Desserts' #'Horror Pop' #'Orange Trees' #'Electra Heart' #'I'm A Ruin' #'Supermodel's Legs' #'I Am Not A Robot' #'Hermit The Frog' #'Weeds' #'Buy The Stars' #'Teen Idle' #'The Outsider' #'Silver Wall' #'Valley Of The Dolls' #'Happy' #'The Archetypes' #'Fear & Loathing' #'Porn Is Good' #'Mowgli's Road' #'Daddy Was A Sailor' Madonna #'Don't Tell Me' #'Frozen' #'Nothing Really Matters' #'The Power of Good-Bye' #'Material Girl' #'Burning Up' #'Sorry' #'Girl Gone Wild - Avicii Remix' #'Into the Groove' #'I Fucked Up' #'Drowned World/Substitute for Love' #'Bedtime Story' #'Angel' #'Turn Up the Radio' #'American Pie' #'Jump' #'Rain' #'Hung Up' #'I Love New York' #'Deeper and Deeper' #'Ghosttown' #'Beautiful Killer' #'Give It 2 Me' #'Miles Away' #'Girl Gone Wild' #'Vogue' #'Everybody' #'Express Yourself' #'Take a Bow' #'Get Together' #'You Must Love Me' #'Dear Jessie' #'One More Chance' #'Secret' #'Bad Girl' #'Papa Don't Preach' #'The Look of Love' #'Ray of Light' #'What It Feels Like for a Girl' #'Celebration {Album Version}' #'Living for Love' #'Borderline' #'La Isla Bonita' #'Love Song' #'Beautiful Stranger' #'Like A Virgin' #'Give Me All Your Luvin'' #'You'll See/Veras' #'I Don't Give A' #'Cherish' #'Music' #'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' #'Holiday' #'Erotica' #'Celebration {Benny Benassi Remix}' #'Lucky Star' #'Nobody's Perfect' #'Nothing Fails' #'Dress You Up' #'Nobody Knows Me' #'Gang Bang' #'Me Against The Music' #'Oh Father' #'True Blue' #'Like A Prayer' #'Fever' #'Justify My Love' #'Live To Tell' #'Hanky Panky' #'Die Another Day' #'Crazy for You' #'Bitch I'm Madonna' #'4 Minutes' #'I'm So Stupid' #'Hollywood' #'Open Your Heart' #'Champagne Rose' #'Human Nature' #'Be Careful' #'Who's That Girl' #'American Life' Melanie Martinez #'Milk and Cookies' #'Toxic' #'Pacify Her ' #'Alphabet Boy ' #'Dead To Me ' #'Tag, You're It' #'Pity Party ' #'Dollhouse' #'Cake ' #'Sippy Cup' #'Bittersweet Tragedy ' #'Mad Hatter' #'Play Date ' #'Piggyback' #'Gingerbread' #'Teddy Bear ' #'Soap' #'Training Wheels ' #'Mrs. Potato Head ' #'Carousel ' #'Cry Baby ' #'Lights' Metallica #'Here Comes Revenge ' #'Turn The Page ' #'The Unforgiven ' #'Sad But True ' #'The God That Failed ' #'Killing Time ' #'Eye Of The Beholder ' #'The Small Hours ' #'Helpless ' #'The Frayed Ends Of Sanity ' #'Dyers Eve ' #'The Prince ' #'Astronomy' #'Harvester Of Sorrow ' #'Master Of Puppets ' #'Don't Tread On Me ' #'Mercyful Fate ' #'It's Electric ' #'Of Wolf And Man ' #'Disposable Heroes ' #'ManUNkind ' #'Am I Evil? ' #'The Wait ' #'Enter Sandman ' #'The Thing That Should Not Be ' #'Moth Into Flame ' #'Stone Cold Crazy' #'Now That We're Dead ' #'Blitzkrieg ' #'Last Caress / Green Hell ' #'Nothing Else Matters ' #'Wherever I May Roam ' #'...And Justice For All ' #'Confusion ' #'Hardwired ' #'Blackened ' #'Crash Course In Brain Surgery' #'The Shortest Straw ' #'Free Speech For The Dumb ' #'Through The Never ' #'My Friend Of Misery ' #'Sabbra Cadabra ' #'The Struggle Within ' #'Dream No More' #'Am I Savage? ' #'Damage, Inc. ' #'Loverman ' #'Battery' #'Halo On Fire ' #'Spit Out The Bone ' #'The More I See ' #'Holier Than Thou ' #'One ' #'Whiskey In The Jar ' #'Holier Than Thou ' #'Atlas, Rise! ' #'To Live Is To Die ' #'Breadfan ' #'Murder One' #'Orion' #'So What ' #'Tuesday's Gone ' #'Welcome Home (Sanitarium) ' #'Die, Die My Darling' #'Leper Messiah' Michael Jackson #'Scream' #'They Don't Care About Us' #'Billie Jean' #'Blood on the Dance Floor' #'Beat It' #'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' #'Heal the World' #'Remember The Time' #'Thriller' #'You Rock My World' #'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' #'Bad' #'Rock with You' #'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' #'Human Nature' #'A Place With No Name' #'Love Never Felt so Good' #'Slave to the Rhythm' #'Workin' Day and Night' #'Leave Me Alone' #'You Are Not Alone' #'This Is It' #'Off The Wall' #'Give In to Me' #'Hollywood Tonight' #'Who Is It' #'Liberian Girl' #'Black or White' #'Man In The Mirror' #'The Way You Make Me Feel' #'Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough' #'Earth Song' #'In the Closet' #'Xscape' #'Hold My Hand' #'Smooth Criminal' #'Dirty Diana' Nicki Minaj #'Va Va Voom ' #'Ganja Burn ' #'Chun-Li ' #'Super Bass ' #'Up All Night' #'Side to Side' #'The Way Life Goes' #'HOV Lane ' #'Bed ' #'Roman Holiday ' #'Stupid Hoe ' #'I Endorse These Strippers' #'Beautiful Sinner ' #'Automatic ' #'Pills N Potions ' #'I Lied ' #'Win Again ' #'Catch Me ' #'Freedom ' #'Masquerade ' #'Blazin' #'Don't Hurt Me' #'Touchin, Lovin' #'Come On A Cone ' #'Come See About Me ' #'Turn Me On' #'Make Me Proud' #'Right By My Side' #'Marilyn Monroe ' #'Bed Of Lies' #'I'm The Best ' #'Pound The Alarm ' #'Girl On Fire (Inferno)' #'Here I Am ' #'I Am Your Leader' #'MotorSport' #'Starships ' #'Muny ' #'Up In Flames ' #'Kissing Strangers' #'High School' #'Run & Hide ' #'the light is coming' #'All Things Go ' #'Miami ' #'Hell Yeah' #'Roman Reloaded' #'Moment 4 Life ' #'Black Barbies ' #'Inspirations Outro ' #'Good Form ' #'Young Forever ' #'The Night Is Still Young ' #'Bottoms Up' #'Beez In The Trap ' #'Regret In Your Tears ' #'BIG BANK' #'Give Me All Your Luvin'' #'Whip It ' #'Barbie Dreams ' #'Massive Attack' #'Raining Men' #'Buy A Heart' #'Truffle Butter ' #'Right Thru Me ' #'2 Lit 2 Late Interlude ' #'Did It On'Em' #'Nip Tuck ' #'Rich Sex' #'Goodbye' #'Beauty And A Beat' #'Shanghai ' #'Wamables ' #'Anaconda ' #'Four Dour Aventador ' #'All Eyes On You ' #'Bad For You' #'Only' #'Save Me ' #'No Frauds' #'Fire Burns ' #'Roman's Revenge ' #'Sex In The Lounge' #'Hard White ' #'Where Them Girls At' #'Last Chance' #'Thought I Knew You' #'Ball For Me' #'FEFE' #'Big Daddy' #'I'm Out' #'Champion' #'Hey Mama' #'Put You In A Room ' #'The Boys' #'Grand Piano ' #'The Crying Game' #'Rake It Up' #'Trini Dem Girls ' #'My Chick Bad' #'Check It Out' #'She For Keeps' #'You Da Baddest' #'Favorite ' #'Froze ' #'True Colors ' #'Anybody ' #'You Already Know' #'Majesty' #'Your Love ' #'Dear Old Nicki ' #'Nobody' #'I Can't Even Lie' #'Monster' #'I'm Legit ' #'Sir' #'Want Some More ' #'Coco Chanel ' #'Skrt On Me ' #'LLC' #'Blow Ya Mind ' #'Mona Lisa ' #'Get On Your Knees ' #'No Broken Hearts' #'Fly' #'Chun Swae' #'Swalla' #'Feeling Myself' #'Bitch, I'm Madonna' #'IDOL' #'Swish Swish' Nicky Jam #'X' #'Live It Up' #'Superhéroe' #'Cuando Quieras' #'Dime Si Piensas En Mi' #'With you Tonight \ Hasta el Amanecer' #'Resoluções concretas' #'Curiosidad' #'Voy a Beber' #'No Te Vayas' #'Tu Hombre' #'Perro Fiel' #'Baby' #'Despacio' #'Si Tu La Ves' #'Tu Cuerpo Me Ama' #'Juego Prohibidos' #'Piensas En Mí' #'I Can't Forget You' #'No Te Peudo Olvidar' #'El Amante' #'Me Enamoras' #'El Perdón' #'Mil Lagrimas' #'Without You' #'Trágatela' #'Estrella' #'Travesuras' #'Nadie Como Tú' #'El Ganador' #'Buscarte' #'Mi Gente (Tiene Que Bailar)' #'Mi Maldición' #'Por el Momento' #'Mi Fantasía' #'Descontrol' #'Filoteao' #'Amor Prohibido' #'Tu Primera Vez' Nina Nesbitt #'Loyal to Me' #'Colder' #'The Moments I'm Missing' #'Love Letter' #'Empire' #'The Best You Had' #'The Sun Will Come Up, The Seasons Will Change' #'Is It Really Me You're Missing' #'Sacred' #'Somebody Special' #'Last December' #'Things I Say When You Sleep' #'Chloe' Patimela #'Wyjebie go na raz' #'Ave Szatan, Ave Lewiatan, Ave Pati, Ave Gold7G' #'Murzynka z saksofonem' #'Wypierdalaj stąd...' #'No ORGYnary Gerl' #'Jestem zajebista' #'Szatan mnie zgwałcił' #'Pokaż fejs' #'My Patimelanie' #'Wojna Domowa Przy Ostrym Kebsie' #'Zgwałciłam szatana' #'Samba Tanzen Ale Impra' Rihanna #'Can't Remember to Forget You' #'If I Never See Your Face Again' #'Shut Up and Drive' #'Sell Me Candy' #'Don't Stop the Music' #'Diamonds' #'Kiss it Better' #'What Now' #'Princess of China' #'Cockiness (Love It)' #'Only Girl (In the World)' #'What's My Name?' #'Who's That Chick?' #'S&M' #'Rehab' #'Break It Off' #'Hate That I Love You' #'Where Have You Been' #'Roc Me Out' #'Right Now' #'You Da One' #'American Oxygen' #'Never Ending' #'Red Lipstick' #'Drunk On Love' #'All Of the Lights' #'Man Down' #'Skin' #'California King Bed' #'Close to You' #'Love The Way You Lie, Part II' #'Bitch Better Have My Money' #'Watch n' Learn' #'Good Girl Gone Bad' #'Cheers (Drink To That)' #'We Found Love' #'SOS' #'Russian Roulette' #'Complicated' #'This Is What You Came For' #'Numb' #'Needed Me' #'Farewell' #'Fading' #'Disturbia' #'Take Care' #'If It's Lovin' That You Want' #'We All Want Love' #'Desperado' #'Do Ya Thang' #'Pon de Replay' #'Sledgehammer' #'Sex With Me' #'Unfaithful' #'Umbrella' #'Wait Your Turn' #'Fool In Love' #'No Love Allowed' #'Love The Way You Lie, Part I' #'Love On the Brain' #'Half Of Me' #'Let Me' #'Te Amo' #'Raining Men' #'Take A Bow' #'Lost In Paradise' #'P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)' #'Say It' #'Breakin' Dishes' #'Stupid In Love' #'Push Up On Me' #'Pour It Up' #'Hard' #'Get It Over With' #'Lemme Get That' #'Work' #'We Ride' #'Music Of The Sun' #'FourFiveSeconds' #'Live Your Life' #'Question Existing' #'The Monster' #'Wild Thoughts' #'S&M ''(remix z Britney Spears)' Sean Paul #'Baby Boy ' #'Gimme the Light ' #'No Lie ' #'Buscando Huellas ' #'Give It Up to Me ' #'Temperature ' #'Break It Off ' #'Get Busy ' #'Bad Love ' #'Now That I've Got Your Love ' #'Like Glue''' #'Mad Love ' #'Breathe ' #'Wickedest Style ' #'Naked Truth ' #'It's Your Life ' #'Touch the Sky ' #'She Makes Me Go ' #'Connection ' #'International Affair ' #'Cheap Thrills ' #'I'm Still In Love With You ' #'We Be Burnin' (Recognize It) ' #'Bailando - English ' #'I'll Take You There ' #'Ganja Breed ' #'Press It Up ' #'She Doesn't Mind ' #'Running Out Of Time ' #'Shot & Wine ' #'Legacy ' #'Contra La Pared' #'Turn It Up ' #'Take It Low ' #'Jet Plane Trip ' #'Hold On ' #'Don't Tease Me ' #'Birthday Suit ' #'Hold My Hand (I'll Be There) ' #'Lately ' #'Anyday ' #'Top of the Game ' #'Summer Paradise' #'Give It To You ' #'Ever Blazin' ' #'Concrete ' #'Punkie ' #'Pepperpot ' #'She Want Me ' #'Send It On ' #'Jukin' Punny ' #'Tip Pon It' #'Trumpets ' #'I Know U Like It ' #'Body ' #'Jump On It ' #'Private Party ' #'She Wanna Be Down ' #'Head to Toe ' #'Can You Do The Work ' #'Cry Baby Cry ' #'All on Me ' #'Straight Up ' #'Bruk Out ' #'So Fine ' #'Private Party ' #'Eye Deah a Mi Knee ' #'Straight From My Heart ' #'Hey Baby ' #'Evening Ride ' #'Roll Wid Di Don ' #'Dangerous Ground' #'My Name ' #'Shout (Street Respect) ' #'Wedding Crashers ' #'Riot ' #'Lights On ' #'What I Want ' #'Daddy's Home ' #'Lace It ' #'Breakout ' #'Won't Stop Me Out ' #'Wine Baby Wine ' #'Other Side Of Love' #'Never Gonna Be The Same ' #'Tek Weh Yuh Heart' #'Want Dem All' #'Head In The Zone ' #'Got 2 Luv U' #'As Time Goes On ' #'How Deep Is Your Love ' #'Put It On You ' #'The Trinity ' #'Dream Girl ' #'Change the Game ' #'Entertainment 2.0 ' #'Pornstar' #'Amor Prohibido' #'Hair' Shawn Mendes #'Lost In Japan ''(Remix)' #'Lost In Japan''' #'Treat You Better' #'Imagination ' #'Youth' #'Never Be Alone ' #'There's Nothing Holding Me Back ' #'A Little Too Much' #'Bring It Back ' #'Where Were You In The Morning? ' #'I Don't Even Know Your Name ' #'This Is What It Takes ' #'Aftertaste ' #'Mutual ' #'Fallin' All In You ' #'The Weight' #'Because I Had You ' #'Like To Be You' #'Why ' #'Kid In Love ' #'Mercy' #'Life On The Party ' #'Crazy ' #'Something Big ' #'I Know What You Did Last Summer' #'Strings' #'Nervous ' #'Air' #'In My Blood ' #'Particular Taste ' #'Stitches' Shakira #'Can't Remember to Forget You' #'Rabiosa (English)' #'Empire' #'Underneath Your Clothes' #'Dreams for Plans' #'Did It Again' #'Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)' #'Islands' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Can't Remember to Forget You (X-Fada Remix)' #'Que Velvas' #'Te Mejo Dadrid' #'Gordita' #'Give It Up To Me' #'Que Me Quedes Tu' #'Dónde Están los Ladrones' #'Ojos Así' #'Dia Especial' #'En Tus Pupilas' #'Me Enamoré' #'The One' #'Something' #'Hey You' #'Hips Don't Lie' #'Objection (Tango)' #'Perro Fiel' #'Tú' #'Fool' #'Addicted to You' #'La Pared' #'Dare (La La La)' #'Antologia' #'Poem To a Horse' #'Whenever, Wherever' #'Illegal' #'Did It Again (ft. Kid Cudi)' #'Costume Makes the Clown' #'The Day and the Time' #'Estoy Aquí' #'Ciega, Sordomuda' #'Good Stuff' #'No' #'Si Te Vas' #'Dia De Enero' #'Devoción' #'Ready for the Good Times' #'Mariposas' #'Your Embrace' #'Inevitable' #'Las de la Intuición' #'Antes de las Seis' #'Quiero' #'Se Quiere, Se Mata' #'Loca (English)' #'La Bicicleta' #'How Do You Do' #'Octavo Día' #'Vuelve' #'Obtener un Si' #'Long Time' #'Sombra de Ti' #'Lo Imprescindible' #'Moscas en la Casa' #'Te Espero Sentada' #'Rules' #'Hay Amores' #'Donde Estas Corazon' #'Don't Bother' #'Tu Boca' #'Why Wait' #'Un Poco de Amor' #'Lo Que Mas' #'Sale el Sol' #'La Tortura' #'Get It Started' #'Loca (Spanish)' #'Te Necesito' #'Animal City' #'Escondite Ingles' #'Pies Descalzos, Sueños Blancos' #'Pienso en Ti' #'Trap' #'Gypsy' #'Rabiosa (Spanish)' #'No Creo' #'Chantaje' #'Te Lo Agrodezco, Pero No' #'Men in this Town' #'Clandestino' #'She Wolf' #'La La La (Spanish)' #'Spy' Sugababes #'Freak Like Me ' #'Round Round ' #'Push the Button ' #'Overload ' #'One Foot In ' #'Promises ' #'Never Gonna Dance Again' #'Denial ' #'About A Girl ' #'Wear My Kiss ' #'Ugly ' #'Soul Sound ' #'Virgin Sexy ' #'Switch ' #'Stronger ' #'Look at Me ' #'Whatever Makes You Happy ' #'In The Middle ' #'3 Spoons Of Suga ' #'Situation's Heavy ' #'Supernatural ' #'Girls ' #'Breathe Easy ' #'Obsession' #'Conversation's Over ' #'Now You're Gone ' #'Million Different Ways ' #'One Touch ' #'Too Lost In You ' #'Crash & Burn ' #'No More You ' #'We Could Have It All ' #'Blue ' #'Hole In The Head ' #'Red Dress ' #'My Love Is Pink ' #'Thank You For The Heartbreak' #'More Than A Million Miles ' #'Every Heart Broken ' #'Give It To Me Now ' #'Nasty Ghetto ' #'Sometimes' #'Same Old Story ' #'Wait For You ' #'Backdown ' #'Maya ' #'Surprise ' #'Angels With Dirty Faces ' #'Run for Cover ' #'Change ' #'No Can Do ' #'Hanging On A Star ' #'Undignified ' #'Bruised ' #'Back When ' #'About You Now ' #'Caught In A Moment' #'Sweet & Amazing (Make It The Best) ' #'You On A Good Way ' #'Joy Division ' #'Ace Reject ' #'Beware ' #'Mended by You ' #'Walk This Way' #'Open The Door ' #'Just Let It Go ' #'Unbreakable Heart ' #'She's A Mess ' #'Sound Of Goodbye ' #'Side Chick ' #'Get Sexy ' #'Lush Life ' #'Shape' #'Little Miss Perfect ' #'Real Thing ' #'New Year ' #'Sunday Rain' #'Nothing's Good As You' #'Can We Call A Truce ' #'Miss Everything' The Pussycat Dolls #'Hush Hush; Hush Hush' #'Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)' #'Beep' #'I Don't Need A Man' #'Top Of The World' #'Wait A Minute' #'Bottle Pop' #'Stickwitu' #'Don't Cha' #'Buttons' #'Sway' #'I Hate This Part' #'When I Grow Up' #'Tainted Love' The Veronicas #'Nobody Wins' #'Popular' #'I Can't Stay Away' #'Hollywood' #'Hook Me Up' #'This Is How It Feels' #'Leave Me Alone' #'Secret' #'Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)' #'When It Falls Apart' #'Teardrop' #'4Ever' #'Mother Mother' #'In My Blood' #'I Don't Wanna Wait' #'Heavily Broken' #'Untouched' #'In Another Life' #'Revolution' #'Everything' #'Insomnia' #'Change the World' #'Someone Wake Me Up' #'Lolita' #'Goodbye to You' #'All I Have' Tom Chaplin #'See It So Clear' #'The River' #'Still Waiting' #'Bring The Rain' #'Hold On To Our Love' #'I Remember You' #'Worthless Words' #'Quicksand' #'Hardened Heart' #'The Wave' #'Solid Gold' *Keane #'Nothing In My Way' #'Spiralling' #'The Lovers Are Losing' #'We Might As Well Be Strangers' #'Crystal Ball' #'A Bad Dream' #'Is It Any Wonder?' #'Perfect Symmetry' #'Walnut Tree' #'Everybody's Changing' #'Sea Fog' #'This Is The Last Time' #'Disconnected' #'Again & Again' #'Higher Than The Sun ' #'Silenced By The Night ' #'Call Me What You Like' #'Somewhere Only We Know' #'Won’t Be Broken' #'Bedshaped' #'In Your Own Time' #'Black Burning Heart' #'The Starting Line' #'Hamburg Song' #'Sunshine' #'The Frog Prince' #'Your Eyes Open' #'Atlantic' #'Neon River' #'On The Road' #'On A Day Like Today' #'Black Rain' #'Thin Air' #'You Are Young' #'Sovereign Light Café' #'Snowed Under' #'Bend & Break' #'Better Than This' #'Try Again' #'Watch How You Go' #'She Has No Time' Tove Lo #B**ches (Remix; ft. Charli XCX, Icona Pop, Elliphant, ALMA) #Cool Girl #True Disaster #stranger #Imaginary Friend #Crave #Not On Drugs #shivering gold #Desire #Moments #struggle #Habits (Stay High) (Hippie Sabotage Remix) #bad days #Lies In The Dark #Lady Wood #Influence #Cycles #romantics #Thousand Minds #hey you got drugs? #9th of october #dont ask dont tell #LIGHT BEAMS #Talking Body #shedontknowbutsheknows #WTF Love Is #Timebombs #Don't Talk About It #Scream My Name #Vibes #Flashes #Got Love #disco tits #Love Ballard #Rumours #Heroes (We Could Be) (ft. Alesso) #Close (ft. Nick Jonas) Within Temptation #'Shot in the Dark ' #'Ice Queen ' #'In Vain' #'All I Need ' #'Dog Days ' #'The Howling ' #'Murder ' #'Trophy Hunter ' #'It's The Fear ' #'The Truth Beneath the Rose ' #'Mercy Mirror ' #'Covered by Roses ' #'Edge of the World ' #'A Demon's Fate ' #'Supernova' #'Restless ' #'Forgiven ' #'The Swan Song ' #'Faster ' #'Let Us Burn ' #'Where Is The Edge ' #'The Other Half (Of Me) ' #'Frozen ' #'A Dangerous Mind ' #'Dangerous' #'The Reckoning' #'Silver Moonlight ' #'Holy Ground ' #'Fire and Ice ' #'Iron ' #'Another Day ' #'Mother Earth ' #'Aquarius ' #'Final Destination ' #'Lost ' #'Stairway to the Skies ' #'Bittersweet ' #'Mad World' #'The Cross ' #'In Perfect Harmony ' #'Tell Me Why ' #'What Have You Done ' #'Whole World Is Watching' #'The Heart of Everything ' #'Angels ' #'Endless War ' #'Pearls of Light ' #'See Who I Am ' #'Somewhere ' #'Jillian (I'd Give My Heart) ' #'The Dance ' #'Firelight ' #'In the Middle of the Night ' #'Raise Your Banner' #'Paradise (What About Us?) ' #'Grace' #'Never Ending Story ' #'Deep Within ' #'Memories ' #'Hand of Sorrow ' #'Deceiver Of Fools ' #'One of These Days ' #'Pale ' #'Our Solemn Hour ' #'Enter ' #'Sinead ' #'The Last Dance ' #'Stand My Ground ' #'Forsaken ' #'And We Run' #'Keep on Breathing ' #'Silver Moonlight ' #'Dark Wings ' #'Gatekeeper' #'Blooded ' #'Jane Doe' #'The Promise ' #'Candles' Zedd // Dioramic #Get Low (ft. Liam Payne) #Stay (ft. Alessia Cara) #Stay The Night (ft. Hayley Williams) #Dovregubben #Shave It Up #Shotgun #Follow You Down (ft. Bright Lights) #Candyman (ft. Aloe Blacc) #Clarity (ft. Foxes) #Codec #Illusion (ft. Echosmith) #Straight Into The Fire #Fall Into The Sky (ft. Lucky Date, Ellie Goulding) #Done With Love #Papercut (ft. Troye Sivan) #Autonomy #Slam The Door #Beautiful Now (ft. Jon Bellion) #The Anthem #Spectrum (ft. Matthew Koma) #One Strange Rock #Human (ft. Nicky Romero) #The Legends Of Zelda #Ignite #Epos #Hourglass (ft. LIZ) #Break Free (ft. Ariana Grande) #Boom Boom (ft. Iggy Azalea) #Transmission (ft. Logic, X Ambassadors) #Find You (ft. Miriam Bryant, Matthew Koma) #I Want You To Know (ft. Selena Gomez) #Happy Now (ft. Elley Duhe) #Alive (ft. Empire Of The Sun) #The Middle (ft. Maren Morris, Grey) #Rude (REMIX; ft. Rude!) #Daisy (ft. Julia Michaels) #Stars Come Out (ft. Bright Lights) #Scorpion Move #Stache #True Colours (ft. Ke$ha) #Addicted To A Memory (ft. Bahari) #Andrealine (ft. Grey) #Bumble Bee (ft. Botnek) #Lost At Sea (ft. Ryan Tedder) #Breakn' A Sweet (ft. Skrillex, The Doors) #Starving (ft. Hailee Steinfield, Grey) #Push Play (ft. Miriam Bryant) Álvaro Soler #'Que Pasa ' #'Libre' #'Tengo Un Sentimiento' #'Esta Noche ' #'Sofia ' #'No Te Vayas ' #'Animal ' #'Agosto ' #'Si No Te Tengo A Ti' #'El Camino ' #'La Vida Seguira ' #'Puebla ' #'Bonita ' #'Histerico' #'Esperandote ' #'El Mismo Sol ' #'Mi Corazon ' #'Au Au Au ' #'La Cintura' #'Loca' #'Volar ' #'Cuando Volveras ' #'Veneno' #'Lucia ' #'Fuego' #'Ella ' #'Nino Perdido' #'Lo Mismo' Topki TOP100 ulubionych piosenek #''Charli XCX ft. Troye Sivan - 1999 '' #''Beyoncé & Sean Paul - Baby Boy '' #''Nicky Jam & J Balvin - X '' #''Avril Lavigne - Complicated '' #''Gwen Stefani - 4 in the Morning '' #''Kylie Minogue - Come Into My World '' #''Destiny's Child - Bootylicious '' #''Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten '' #''Britney Spears - Lucky '' #''Anastacia - Left Outside Alone '' #''MARINA - Hollywood '' #''Tove Lo - Bitches (Remix) '' #''Sean Paul - Gimme the Light '' #''LeAnn Rimes - Can't Fight the Moonlight '' #''Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down '' #''t.A.T.u. - All The Things She Said '' #''No Doubt - Don't Speak '' #''MARINA - How to Be a Heartbreaker '' #''Jennifer Lopez - Waiting for Tonight '' #''Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? '' #''Madonna - Don't Tell Me '' #''Roxette - Listen To Your Heart '' #''Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You '' #''Atomic Kitten - The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) '' #''MARINA - Oh No! '' #''Calvin Harris ft. Dua Lipa - One Kiss '' #''Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom '' #''Within Temptation - Shot in the Dark '' #''Mariah Carey - Fantasy '' #''Charli XCX - SuperLove '' #''Britney Spears - Gimme More '' #''Beyoncé - Pretty Hurts '' #''Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember to Forget You '' #''Madonna - Frozen '' #''Charli XCX - Art Bitch '' #''Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder '' #''Beyoncé - Halo '' #''Christina Aguilera - Genie in a Bottle '' #''Sugababes - Freak Like Me '' #''Mariah Carey - Obsessed '' #''Meghan Trainor - Lips Are Movin '' #''Lana Del Rey ft. The Weeknd - Lust for Life '' #''Rita Ora - Radioactive '' #''Sean Paul ft. Dua Lipa - No Lie '' #''Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna - If I Never See Your Face Again '' #''Kylie Minogue - On A Night Like This '' #''Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You '' #''Britney Spears - Everytime '' #''Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time '' #''Kylie Minogue - I Should Be So Lucky '' #''Beyoncé - Best Thing I Never Had '' #''Shakira - Rabiosa '' #''Spice Girls - Say You'll Be There '' #''Britney Spears - Break the Ice '' #''Shakira - Empire '' #''Sugababes - Round Round '' #''Don Diablo ft. Emeli Sande & Gucci Mane - Survive '' #''Mariah Carey ft. JAY-Z - Heartbreaker '' #''Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not '' #''Madonna - Nothing Really Matters '' #''Paula Abdul - Straight Up '' #''Sabrina Carpenter ft. Umbeer - Hold Tight '' #''Jonas Blue ft. William Singe - Mama '' #''Mary J. Bilge - Family Affair '' #''Iggy Azalea - Mo Bounce '' #''Dua Lipa - Last Dance '' #''MARINA - Bubblegum Bitch '' #''Evanescence - My Immortal '' #''The Beloved - Sweet Harmony '' #''Britney Spears - Born To Make You Happy '' #''Christina Aguilera - I Turn To You '' #''Dua Lipa - Want To '' #''Avril Lavigne - Hot '' #''Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body '' #''Alizée - L'Alizé '' #''Charli XCX - Nuclear Seasons '' #''Destiny's Child - Say My Name '' #''Indiana Evans - No Ordinary Girl '' #''INNA ft. J Balvin - Cola Song '' #''Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful '' #''Rihanna - Shut Up and Drive '' #''Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - Fancy '' #''Drenchill ft. Indiiana - Freed From Desire '' #''Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen '' #''Kim Petras - Tell Me It's Nightmare '' #''David Guetta ft. Cozi - Baby When The Light '' #''Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas - This Is Me '' #''Selena Gomez ft. Gucci Mane - Fetish '' #''Fifth Harmony - All In My Head (Flex) '' #''Major Lazer ft. J Balvin & Sean Paul - Buscando Huellas '' #''Dua Lipa - Homesick '' #''Beyoncé - Love On Top '' #''J Balvin - Lose Control '' #''Rita Ora - Anywhere '' #''David Guetta ft. Bebe Rexha & J Balvin - Say My Name '' #''TLC - Waterfalls '' #''Sugababes - Overload '' #''Tove Lo - cycles'' #''Tove Lo - Cool Girl '' #''Iggy Azalea - Sally Walker''